Say
by DemoiselleC
Summary: She had finally had enough, she was not going to hold it inside of herself any longer, she needed to say what she needed to say. one-shot and a song-fic. It has been edited


**A/N: This is my first story/one-shot so I am sorry if it is not that great. I had to give a speech in Language Arts today and it was like the last important thing we have to do this school year, so I am super excited. The excitement is probably why I am finally writing something on this account, but maybe not. I don't know.**

_A/N 2: So this has been edited, thanks to some advise from tennisplayerx33 (thanks by the way). Nothing new, I just decided that I would fix it up and make it better. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**So anyways, on with the story...**

* * *

_Take out of your wasted honor  
Every little past frustration  
Take all your so called problems  
Better put 'em in quotations_

Everything had come down on her like a ton of bricks. The betrayal of her friends, the missing relationship between her parents, and the breaking of her heart. She wasn't sure if she could handle it anymore. Even the complete admiration of the socially deprived girls and boys at school could not bring her out of her misery.

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to saaaay..._

She had needed to get it all out. It had started as a sigh and slowly progressed to a full-blown scream. But it was doubtfully that anybody had heard her, her parents were practically non-existent, the Lyon's had finally moved into their own middle-class home, all those employed at her house were on vacation, and Bean was dead.

_Walking like a one man army  
Fighting with the shadows in your head  
Living out the same old moment  
Knowing you'd be better off instead_

She was alone, absolutely positively alone. Everybody had left her there. She was by herself, she was an army of one. At war with everybody and everything, including herself. But maybe it was better that way, nobody to lie her anymore, nobody to backstab her anymore, nobody to tear her apart anymore, nobody to hurt her anymore.

_If you could only  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to saaaay..._

_She was scared_. She admitted it, that alone was probably the hardest thing she had ever done. Worse than burying Bean, worse than walking into school the day after the betrayal of her supposed friends, worse than hearing the fights of her parents when they were home, and worse than what _he_ had done to her.

_Have no fear  
For giving in  
Have no fear  
For getting over  
You better know that in the end  
It's better to say too much  
Then never to say what you need to say again_

Admitting to her fear had helped. She feared fear, and getting over that gave her the push she needed to start to get over what had happened. Now all she needed to do was to get it out of her system completely, to say it to _their_ faces, and not to her therapist's face.

_Even if your hands are shaking  
And your faith in broken  
Even as the eyes are closing  
Do it with a heart wide open... wide..._

She had dressed her best that day, there was no doubt that she was a 10, most likely more. She look like she hadn't even tried, like she just rolled out of bed and got dressed. Her ex-best friends stood their looking pretty, although it had probably taken at least two hours to look like that, with _him_ and his friends. Not matter how nervous she was, she wasn't going to show it, she was going to tell them right then and there.

The gossip of her classmates would not stop her. No hateful rumors, juicy lies, and disgustingly true facts could get in her way. The whispers surrounded her as she walked through the halls. "I heard she...," "She is such a...," "I can't believe her...," and "What is wrong with her" where commonly heard in the hallways. Although as soon as she approached _them _the school silenced, you could probably when a pin drop a couple floors away. The students, and even some teachers, waited in complete silence to hear the confrontation.

_Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to say  
Say what you need to  
Say what you need to  
Say what you need to say..._

She told Alicia that she was a boyfriend stealing bitch, Kristen that she was a lesbian suck-up, Dylan that she was a more of a whore than Lindsey Lohan, and Claire that she was a cheap, slutty misfit. She told had also told her parents that morning that she hated it when they fought and if they kept it up she was filing the divorce papers for them.

**Finally Massie Block told Derrick Harrington that he was a cheating man-whore and had single-handedly broken her heart.**

* * *

Maybe, possibly, pretty please review.


End file.
